


2020 Sanders Sides Oneshots | More To Be Added

by Discords_Morgan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fanfiction, Ficlet, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Logan is sad, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Short One Shot, Virgil tries to help, roman tries to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discords_Morgan/pseuds/Discords_Morgan
Summary: A collection of prompt based oneshots featuring ships between Logan, Roman and Virgil from the web series Sanders Sides, created by Thomas Sanders and Joan 'No-Last-Name-Given.'
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince, Prinxiety
Kudos: 7





	1. Lake Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Burning flames, the smell of ozone in the air and kisses in a downpour of rain.
> 
> Plot: None, really. Logan is sad and Roman helps.
> 
> Ship(s): Logince (Romantic)
> 
> Word Count: 395

It was cold, wind whistling through tree branches and rustling leaves, making waves across the surface of the lake that crashed against the shore and thunder roared in the sky. Raindrops that formed almost a mist in the forest scattered down on the ground below from the looming black clouds, lightning cracking from far away.

The sharp, strong smells of ozone, petrichor and those of a damp forest filled the air, fish poked at the top of the rough lake's surface. A slowly dying fire flickered on the shoreline, half-heartedly built out of sticks and kindling that was slowly soaked by the strengthening rain.

A figure stood on the very edge of the lake in front of the fading light, hands in his raincoat pockets and somehow stoic against the cold, biting wind. Droplets dotted the lenses of his glasses, but he didn't bother to wipe them away.

There was the sound of a car door closing from far off, and footsteps on gravel. A few minutes later, the footsteps stopped a meter or so behind Logan before crossing the rest of the distance. 

Roman carefully wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and following his gaze to the sky. The clouds had fully covered the sky above, and lightning could be seen flashing above the treetops.

"You okay, specs?" The ginger asked quietly, almost cautious. He received no answer, Logan staying quiet and shrugging slightly instead as a reply, as there was a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning across the dimly lit sky.

"I love you." Roman sighed a second later, pressing a light kiss to the other's neck and hugging him from behind, almost shivering from the chill. Logan exhaled slowly, slowly leaning into the hug and resting his head against Roman's.

"I love you too.." Logan mumbled in return. Roman brightened a little, not so much minding being soaked from the rain, even with his red jacket. In a swift movement, the ginger lifted the other off his feet and spun around, kissing him on the cheek. 

Logan didn't try to stop him, his nose turning pink and hugging him back, a small smile on his face. The rain slowly eased up, the smell of petrichor and ozone thick in the air and the small fire crackling against the cold mist.

It didn't go out.


	2. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crystal azure waves, golden hour light, tears falling on sandy beaches, soft whispers and promising not to leave.
> 
> Ship(s): Prinxiety (Up To Interpretation)
> 
> Plot: Vague, Roman doesn't want Virgil to go.
> 
> Word Count: 482

Virgil walked down the beach, hands in his hoodie pockets and a small frown on his face. He'd dispensed with sneakers this time, sand was ridiculously hard to get rid of.

The sun was slowly sinking beneath the horizon, gold light reflecting back of the blue waves crashing against the shore a little way off. A few seagulls flew overhead, and there was the smell of salt in the air. The ginger photographer he'd been looking for sat on the shore, a little away from where the waves reached.

Virgil frowned and sighed before walking the rest of the way over, plopping beside him. Roman didn't look up when he came over, knees hugged to his chest and glazed over eyes glued to the sandy ground in front of him. Now Virgil was a little worried. 

"You okay, Ro?" Virgil asked, nudging Roman gently in the shoulder with his elbow. Roman looked up for a second before back to the ground again, nodding slowly. Roman quickly rubbed his eyes before he spoke, his hand coming away wet. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine.." Roman mumbled, attempting and failing to stop his voice from cracking. Virgil's frowned deepened, from mild concern to mild annoyance and medium concern. Roman had always been a horrible liar.

"Don't lie to me, Roman, you're shit at it. What's wrong?" Virgil asked, turning where he sat to face Roman properly. Roman didn't speak, a few stray tears trailing down his face and falling onto his red jeans, the same small, sad smile on his face all the while. Virgil sighed.

"..would you like a hug?" The emo asked instead. While he wasn't a hugger and really not one for touch, Roman was just about the opposite, seeing as in most cases when he was upset he couldn't really bring himself to actually talk about it and preferred to hug it out instead.

Roman nodded slowly, biting his lip, his smile fading a bit. Virgil propped himself up on his knees and hesitantly put his arms around Roman. The ginger didn't move for a second, before almost forcing himself to and hugging Virgil back, clinging to him as if he was a lifeline.

"Please don't go..." Roman mumbled, almost barely audible but sounding as if he was just seconds from breaking down. It... stung Virgil a little to hear it like that. Roman usually never let anything get him down, always tough and seemingly carefree. But now... 

It genuinely hurt to see how much the day's earlier conversation with the others broke him.

"I'm not going anywhere, it's okay." Said Virgil, hugging Roman tight. "I'm not leaving, I promise." 

Roman didn't say anything else, crying quietly into Virgil's shoulder and shaking. Virgil didn't try to make him talk either, just keeping the hug and rubbing light circles into his back in a calming motion. 

"Just keep breathing, Ro. I won't leave..."


End file.
